Remote Out Of Control/Critter Comfort
Remote Out Of Control/Critter Comfort is the fourth episode of the second season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in March 9, 2018. Synopsis Remote Out Of Control Smidge, Guy, Cooper and Biggie steal Branch's remote control—whom he dubs it "Gary"—and take it out for a spin. Critter Comfort It doesn't help matters when Poppy "helps" a bunch of Swampkins. Plot Remote Out Of Control Guy Diamond, Cooper and Smidge are attempting to hug the sun when Biggie approaches. They ask him if he wants to join in on their fun. He refuses saying "Sounds a bit too risky for my liking" to which earns him criticism. As they point out, this is his response to everything, Biggie corrects them sometimes he just screams and runs away. The trio inflate Smidge's hair until she begins to float away, but gets stuck in a tree. Branch appears and using Gary rescues her. When her hair deflates, Branch and Smidge float in midair for a few seconds. While they’re stuck in midair, Smidge comments on Branch’s eyes before gravity takes over. Branch uses Gary to activate a slide, breaking their fall. The trio get really excited about what Gary can do. Branch states that Gary has all sorts of buttons that control things hidden throughout Troll Village, when they reach for him the trio are told Gary is not a toy. He should only be used in an emergency and only by himself. He then walks off after saying Gary needs to go back home as Branch is due to a wedding that King Gristle Jr. is holding for his pet alligator. Smidge suggests that they take Gary for a joyride. Biggie warns that Branch is really protective about Gary and panics if he gets out of his sight. The scene changes to Branch buying ice cream for him and Gary, only for Branch to panic as he thinks Gary is missing, after disturbing several trolls he finds he was where he left him the entire time. Smidge ensures Biggie they'll have Gary back before Branch notices. Biggie tries to get away but is pulled into their scheme anyway. Poppy is at Branch's bunker waiting for him as he finishes wrapping his wedding present - a pair of nunchucks. Poppy states that she'll explain why his wedding present is not suitable on the way to the wedding. As the hatch to his Bunker closes, Smidge uses her hair to stop it closing. This allows them entry to the bunker. The 4 Trolls begin to experiment with Gary using various buttons. As things take off, Biggie realises he is having the most fun he has ever had. As the 5th hug time activates, Biggie gets worried as they've been messing around too long with Gary. Biggie states they should be getting him back to the Bunker, but Smidge states there is only one more button to push. Branch returns to his Bunker as the Bride left the Groom at the alter, meaning Branch gets to keep the nunchucks, as he swings them they get caught in Poppy's hair. Branch finds Gary is gone. Smidge smashes the glass to the last button and activates it, take the hour Trolls on a wild cart ride. The Four Trolls finish their cart ride and are busy exclaiming how much fun they had when barking alerts them. Branch is looking for Gary and they are in trouble if Branch finds them. Poppy tries to calm down Branch, but Branch won't. Smidge is panicking as the critters he is using finds Gary's scent. Guy gets Smidge to pull both his fingers, causing Guy to fart a large cloud of Glitter, they flee Branch, but are too busy panicking to think where to run as they can't tell where the Critter barks are coming from. Biggie grabs Gary and states he took a risk today and had fun. He starts to use Gary just as Branch shows up. Biggie escapes and head back to the bunker. He arrives just ahead of Branch and places Gary under his bed. As Branch finds Gary, Biggie sneaks out of the Bunker. Outside the Bunker, Guy and Cooper congratulate Biggie. Smidge turns up on a Cuddlepup adult asking them if they want to ride it. The others run away from her. Episode Notes *The "super cool smashy thing" is a reference to Gallagher. A comedian who smashed watermelons as part of his act. *One hug time = one hour. They took Gary for 5 hours. *The Four Trolls fly through the air in front of the moon, ignoring that it is actually day time, this is a reference to E.T.. *After his alligators wedding, King Gristle took Bridget on a picnic. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Smidge *Cooper *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Branch Bergens *Bridget *King Gristle Jr. Other *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Remote Out Of Control"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Critter Comfort The Snack Pack (minus Biggie) are on a safari trip in Misty Meadows lead by Branch. DJ Suki is sampling the wildlife for a experimental album she is working on, which sounds terrible to the Trolls. Guy eats some fruit, which Branch notices and he tells Guy off for disturbing nature, Guy tries to hide it but due to massive indigestion caused by the fruit he can't stop farting. The group notices a group of Swampkins. The pitiful mewing of the Swampkins tugs at the Trolls heartstrings and they want to give the group a good home. Branch is against this as it will disturb nature. Poppy makes a vow to look after the Swampkins, ignoring Branch's advice. Back in Troll Village, Branch is still telling Poppy how much of a bad idea it is to take the Swampkins out of their environment. When Branch can't give the exact reason for why its a bad idea to have the Swampkins live with the Trolls, he leaves Poppy to it. As Poppy goes to scrapbook the moment, the Swampkins climb over her and soon she finds it hard to move. She gives up the idea of scrapbooking and soon realises how annoying the mewing of the Swampkins is as she can't tell what they want. She takes them for a walk, but ends up dragging them. That night the Mewing of the Swampkins results in Poppy being unable to get any sleep. She can't figure out why she can't make things work with the Swampkins, and gets called by DJ Suki. The Swampkins have also gotten to the others. Poppy swore to give them a good home. She has an idea. Later Branch returns to Misty Meadows to bird watch, near where the swampkins live to find the Trolls have made a luxury home for them. Branch is horrified by this. Poppy states the Swampkins are doing great and even some of their neighbours came by. These turn out to be Grossums, natural predator of the Swampkins. Thanks to Poppy and her friends, the Swampkins have no way to hide from the Grossums. The Trolls try to protect them with their hair but the Grossums spin their tails into a buzzsaw and approach. Branch states according to his guide book, they like music. The group tries to figure out what type of music the Grossums like and it turns out that DJ's experimental album works. They lead the Grossums away. The Trolls return everything back to normal and Poppy states they've learnt their lesson. the Trolls still can't figure out why the Swampkins look and sound so sad. Just as Poppy is talking about the mysteries of mother nature, a Swampkin reveals its ferocious side and eats a bird. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Smidge *Cooper *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki *Branch *Satin and Chenille Songs *Dance It Out Episode Ranking How good was "Critter Comfort"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes